Schefflera plants are shrubs or trees with few lateral branches, which are very popular as house plants. Their popularity results from their attractive shiny green foliage and their rapid and vigorous growth and hardy habits. The long-stemmed leaves have six to eight glossy leaflets, each about six to eight inches in length, spreading out like an umbrella.